Suya's story
by Alex The Owl
Summary: After parting ways with her friends of the New Legend, Suya journeys to Egypt to make new friends, learn to become stronger, and fight a tyrannic ruler.
1. Aicha and the Medjay

Suya panted and whipped sweat from her forehead with her wing. The killing Egyptian heat was already cruel for any living being, so it was not better for the snowy owl and her feathers that were supposed to protect her from the cold.

Ever since leaving the Valley of Peace, one week ago, the young snowy owl along with her two friends, Viper and Tanchi, has been flying nonstop across the burning lands of Egypt. The Siwa Oasis, where they were supposed to go, was located farther than they though.

Due to the heat, Suya changed her traditional black top and shorts for a white cloth around her chest and a loincloth of the same color that hung low on her hips and left all of her legs visible. Even though it was exposing, that was not less than what she was used to wear.

"I'm tired!" Tanchi complained, whipping sweat from her head with her flipper. "Are we there yet soon? We've been walking for days!"

"That's true: are you sure we are in the right direction, Suya?" Viper asked her avian friend as she kept slithering on the hot sand.

True to be told, she wasn't sure. They've been asking all the people they met on their way the exact direction to reach this famous oasis, but they couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

But suddenly, after crossing another sand hill, something came into view. It was an oasis with more palm tress than houses made or rock. They were not as impressive as those in the Valley of Peace, but they seemed legit to live in. There was many animals walking around with some being marchands selling food, tools, or other stuff to the passing people. No doubt: it was the Siwa Oasis.

"We're arrived!" Suya happily told her two friends as she landed down beside them.

"Woah! This place is...impressive." Tanchi said as they walked in the streets. True to be told, she wasn't finding this that impressive and kinda felt bad for all those people who were forced to live under such a violent sun.

After stopping at a river to drunk some water, the three girls returned their attention to the reason of their arrival. "So, what was the name of this place we're supposed to find?" Viper asked.

Suya took out her scroll (don't ask me where she putted it) and opened it to read. "The "Tiàowǔ Liánhuā", it says. We should ask the people of the oasis to know where it is."

They did just that and followed the direction they were given which led them to some kind of old house on which there was a writting saying: "Tiàowǔ Liánhuā" with beautiful flowers around it.

"That's gotta be it." Suya said with a smile. "Let's go."

The three girls entered the house and found out that it was some kind of restaurant with a few tables and pillows which served as chairs. There was nobody in there and it seemed abandonned. Why did Oogway wanted her to come in such a place? It was beyond her understanding.

Suddenly, someone came out from the back of the restaurant, probably where the food was prepared. It was a female cheetah with golden fur and brown spots. She had a beautiful figure and was dressed in a purple Arabian jacket that covered her chest and also an ice blue skirt that hung loose on her hips. The smile she adressed the trio really went well along her emerald eyes.

"Greetings, misses. And welcome to the Tiàowǔ Liánhuā restaurant. I'm Aicha. What can I do for you today?"

Suya actually recognized this cheetah: she did participated in the Power Struggle Tournament along with Toka and Koji, very recently **(Go read my story to understand. Also, it's not the same Aicha: she's different in this universe.)**.

"Actually, we did not came here to eat." The owl answered which made Aicha look curiously. "The reason of our presence is a bit...complicated. So we should take a seat to talk about all of this."

* * *

Meanwhile, a bit farther from the oasis, two warriors were fighting to the death inside an ancient temple. One of them was a ox wearing a bronze warrior mask that was fitting his head perfectly. With his imposant figure, he swung two heavy masses at his opponent.

This last one was a male raven who was not of the first youth with some extra-feathers growing behind his beak, making it look like a beard. He was not as tall as his the ox, but he was still tall enough to not be considered small. He was wearing a white hoodie attire with a sword tied to his side by a belt, and a medium-sized bronze circular shield, a bow and a bag of arrows tied to his back.

Taking the shield on his left wing and his sword into the other, he blocked the attacks from the ox before rolling back. His sword looked like a dagger but longer, except that, starting from the middle of it, the blade curved into a scythe shape and some black smoke was coming out of it.

"Hypatos!" The raven screamed. "Stop it!"

"You killed my master and left me for dead! That was a mistake!" He angrily replied.

"Your master was a murderer!" The raven said, dodging another attack from the very angry ox. "It's my duty as the Medjay of Siwa!"

"I am his sworn bodyguard! It's a question of honor!"

As the ox kept pressing on his attacks, the raven kept dodging until he used an opening to cut his leg which made him scream in pain. Strangely, the pain seemed to move from his leg to spread in the rest of his body. The Medjay raven lifted his dark blade.

"This sword is called Maqbara! Whenever its blade hurts someone, the power it countains spread into the body to cause extra-damaged!"

The masked ox let out a battle cry and charged forward, swinging his weapons with all the adrenaline he had. Unfortunately for him, the raven simply ducked and stabbed his sword into his unprotected abdomen a few times before piercing right through his chest. The giant spat blood before collapsing on the floor with a last gasp. The Medjay then stood over him after regaining his sword and shield.

"My name is Aton, Medjay of the Siwa Oasis. May you rest in peace, proud warrior." After saying that, he closed the ox's eyes and walked away from the temple. He would have gladly flew away. The only problem was that he was cursed with the inability to fly. However, he was also blessed with a skill not any other avian possessed: swimming.

As he walked out of the temple, Aton whistled and, soon after that, a camel ran at his side. The name of this camel was Rat'jah and he was the faithful steward of the raven. He needed him to travel across the desert due to his inability to fly.

As he climbed on his back after giving him an hug, the camel started running away back toward the oasis. During the travel, a female peregrine falcon came flying right next to him. It was a female who had light brown feathers with a white belly and yellow eyes. She was dressed in a light green vest that had no sleeve to make sure her wings could fly perfectly.

"Did you find what you searched for in this temple, Uncle Aton?" She asked.

"Indeed, Sewu." Aton replied with showing a little bag in his wing. "There was many treasures in it, but I couldn't bear them all. Though this will help us a lot." He putted the bag back in his dress. "For now, let's go back to the oasis and see if everything is right."

Sewu nodded and kept following her uncle.

* * *

So, Suya and her friends told everything of their reason to travel to Egypt to Aicha. Of course, they didn't mention the whole other worlds story to avoid looking crazy. The female cheetah was very excited to be in presence of Kung Fu masters and, in return, told them that the current Pharaon, ruler of Egypt, was a very cruel person who forced the villagers and paysans - or simply anyone who wasn't rich enough - to work really hard for not enough and even jailed them for even the slightest reason - like stealing food for those who didn't had enough to pay.

She, at least, managed to make a little money for her restaurant. Not that her meals brought a lot of attention, but she explained that she sometimes performed dances which impressed some customers - males, principally - because she was a good dancer. The trio decided to help Aicha in her restaurant as they though it would be a good way to start with all the problems in the oasis. Maybe they could gather enough money for her and then find a way to do something about the Pharaon.

Since Tanchi was pretty good at cooking, it was decided that Viper and Suya would help by dancing as the former knew her way around with a ribbon, thanks to her practicing during her childhood. Suya was a bit less experienced, but she would learn. The snowy owl went to the rich's market of the oasis and used the money she brought from China to buy dancing costumes. According to Aicha, boys preferred seeing girls in colourful costumes to dance and she didn't had enough money to buy some. But thanks to Suya, she will now have some.

Back at the restaurant, Tanchi finished preparing some Egyptian meals along with a few China specialities in advance for the customers. "There should be enough for at least the next 20 customers." She though before getting to the back of the kitchen where Viper was practicing her ribbon dancing while Aicha was showing-off some belly dancing moves. And both were very good.

Eventually, Suya came back and presented the costumes she bought to her friends: for Aicha, she took a light brown dress that included a well-shaped top, a skirt that hugged her hips, a pair of gloves, and a dancing sheet to accompany her in her dance. For Viper, she simply took a jade mask to hit her mouth. She didn't needed anything more. Finally, for herself, Suya picked up a pink outfit with golden crystals added which was pretty small and exposed a lot of her body. This didn't bothered her as that let the heat come out of her body.

"Suya, this is beautiful!" Aicha said and hugged her owl friend before leaving to go try on her suit. Meanwhile, Viper and Tanchi noticed Suya also bought more dancing suits.

"Huh, Suya, what are these outfits for?" Viper asked with pointing at them with her tail.

"I had a lot of money, so I decided to buy some more for our friends from the other world. This one is for Fenghuang." She showed a purple dancing suit which was decorated with some ice blue crystals. It seemed rather light, but they could clearly picture Fenghuang in it. "This one's for Mei Ling." She showed one which was exactly like the one for Fenghuang, except that it was in green. It would go very well with Mei Ling's green gloves. "And this one's for Karasu, should he take his girl form." She showed a dark blue lightning-themed outfit that seemed like it would show some skin. A pair of gloves was included with it.

"I'm sure they'll like them." Tanchi assured with Viper nodding.

Later on, Suya called an inter-world messenger and gave him the dresses. She instructed him to deliver them at the Jade Palace from Karasu's world. He nodded and picked them before leaving in a portal.

* * *

 **Man, I had to work my head out to decide the setting of this story. Hope it was worth it.**

 **For inspiration, I watched some Assassin's Creed Origins as it is Egyptian-themed, just like this story. This explains the character of Sewu, the watching eagle.**

 **Also, "Aton" means "Solar Disk" in Arabian and I though it was fitting him well. For those of you who aren't aware, a Medjay is a special force of soldiers who are charged to defend the Pharaon. But in Aton's case, he's only the guardian of the Siwa Oasis 'cause the Pharaon is a jerk. "Maqbara" means "Graveyard" to explain the sword's name.**

 **Also, for the Egyptian dancer's outfits being given to the other world, you can choose to ignore it entirely, DragonSaver: it's just a little tie-in between our stories I though I could make. But if you don't want to, you can simply make as if it never happened :)**


	2. Preparing for the dance

Aicha instructed Suya to learn belly dancing all day long. The snowy owl though it was actually harder than she though as she had to completely master the moves not only with her wings and feet, but also with her chest, shoulders, belly and hips. While Kung Fu sure did required her to have a certain level of control with her body, that was something completely different.

"You got this, Suya!" Aicha complimented her. "You still need to work on your hips and feet work, but your wings' moves are gracious and you do perfect belly rolls. You're gonna be on my level very soon." This compliment made the avian girl blush a bit. "Now, let's go try on our costumes."

As Aicha and Suya went to change, Viper turned her attention to Tanchi who was still cooking in the kitchen. "Hey, Tanchi, how you doin?"

"Not very well." The lady penguin said without removing her look from the meal she was trying to make. "Aicha asked me to prepare a meal called Kushari which basically consists of pasta and tomato sauce, among other items, including rice, lentils, caramelized onions, garlic and chickpeas. But it's not as easy to prepare like ramen noddles."

"It's understandable: Egyptians have different ways of cooking from us." Viper said with a nod. "You're sure you don't want to dance at my place? I know my way with cooking too, you know." Viper offered.

"Nan, dancing's not my thing: I'm sure I can figure this out." Tanchi assured before seeing two people entering the restaurant. "Hey, we got two customers."

Meanwhile, in the changing room, both girls finished putting on their dancing costumes Suya bought at the rich's market. She was justly looking at herself in a mirror to see that her pink costume decorated with golden crystals matched well with her white feathers. Well, any color would fit well with white. Though, she re-adjusted the bottom so that we could see her hips.

Aicha suddenly came, now wearing her light brown dress, and putted a paw on the Pearl of Hope into Suya's tummy. "Where is he?"

Suya didn't understood. "Who?"

The cheetah giggled and rubbed a bit. "The guy who offered you this jewel."

Suya blushed a bit because of that statement. "I-I didn't got it from any guy, in fact...it was a girl who gave it to me, sort of."

"Well, in our culture, when someone offers a jewel to someone, it's usually as a sign of love."Aicha explained with a small grin. "But if it's a girl who offered it to you, I completely understand. In Egypt, there's many girls who are-"

"No, no, no!" Suya interrupted her before she could misunderstand even more. "It's not like that at all!"

Before things could get even more awkward for Suya, Viper slided into the room. "Hey, Aicha, there's two people in the restaurant who want to see you."

The female cheetah walked out, followed by her two friends, and got into the restaurant's hall where a male raven and female peregrine falcon waited. Aicha instantly looked in surprise.

"Aton! Sewu!" She exclaimed and went to hug the raven first followed by the falcon.

"I'm really happy to see you again, Aicha." The raven, Aton, said as he broke the hug.

"You know these guys, Aicha?" Suya asked her friend.

"Yes, those are my friends, Aton and Sewu. He's the Medjay of the Siwa Oasis."

"Medjay?" Viper asked with a curious look.

"It's a special force of soldiers who are charged to defend the Pharaon. But in Aton's case, he's only the guardian of the Siwa Oasis 'cause the Pharaon is a jerk." Aicha said with an annoyed look. "Oh, and, Aton, these are my new friends, Suya and Viper."

"Tahiat (Greetings), my friends." Aton said with bowing."

"Ta-Yat too." Suya tried to say and returned the gesture along her snake friend.

"So, you girls were planning something special for the restaurant tonight?" Sewu asked Aicha.

"Yes, how did you guess? There's already a rumor going in the Oasis?"

"Well, actually, it's your costumes that gave me the hint." Sewu said and pointed at Aicha's dancing costume which made her blush as she completely forgot she still had it.

"Well, yes, Suya used her money to buy those costumes and we're gonna make a special multi-dancer show tonight. Since it's the only thing that bring customers in here (she rolled her eyes), with many performers, we should be able to make three or even four times more than usual." Aicha explained. "With that money, we will recruit soldiers to help us defend the Oasis against the Pharaon's forces and maybe we'll even force him to come out of his dirty hole."

"Wait, that's your plan? To force the Pharaon to come to the Oasis?" Viper asked.

"Yes, my friend." Aton nodded. "We will force him to come so that we can fight him on our territory and kill him to free Egypt from his rule."

"But first, we need to find the people, weapons and power to oppose his army. This won't be easy job. But gathering money is a good start." Sewu said with a smile.

"Alright, girls, let's go get ready: it's almost time to open the restaurant." Aicha said.

* * *

 **I'm gonna end this chapter there as I hesitate to show or not show the scene of Suya and her friends dancing at the restaurant. Should I give you fan service and show it or simply continue the main storyline?**


	3. Time for the dance

The Tiàowǔ Liánhuā restaurant was more crowded than usual, tonight. The words have spread that Aicha was performing a dance tonight alongside her new friends and it was a very rare ocassion happening at the Oasis, so no one wanted to miss that. And boy, were they right to go see.

Not only were their meal more delicious than usual, mainly thanks to Tanchi and her cooking skills along with some help from Viper before she had to go change, but the show was very entertaining. As soon as the lights turned dark and Aton and Sewu started playing instruments in the corner of the room and Aicha came out to dance into her beautiful costume, she automatically become the center of attention.

Doing exotic moves with her paws, shaking her hips with grace and moving her belly beautifully, she caught every man's fantasies and impressed the few girls that were present. She was having the time of her life.

Meanwhile, Suya and Viper watched her dancing from behind the kitchen's curtain as it was soon going to be their turn.

"Woah! Do you see how she dances?!" Viper said in a loud whisper. "She's absolutely gorgeous! I don't think I've ever did as good as this. Egyptian dances are really original, don't you think? Suya?"

It was only then that Viper noticed that Suya looked pretty nervous. She was trembling.

"W-We're gonna have to dance in front of all these people..." She mumbled. "H-How are we gonna do that?"

Viper raised her eye brow (she doesn't have any XD). "Why are you so nervous? We practiced all day long. Beside, I though you weren't nervous about showing your beauty to the world."

"I'm not but...what if things go wrong and we end up looking ridiculous to those people?"

Viper rolled her eyes. "Suya, seriously, stop worrying like that. If we work together, it can only go well. Beside, as far as I'm concerned, we're the prettiest girls in this Oasis. Nothing can go wrong."

Just as she said that, the song ended and a round of applause filled the restaurant as Aicha bowed to everyone and came back to the kitchen's side.

"It's your turn. Have fun, girls." She whispered to her friends as she passed by them.

After exchanging a nod, the two girls got out into the restaurant and the whole instantly turned their attention at them. Suya draped her snake friend over her shoulders. Her sinuous body drifted lazily around her; curling up against her legs, hugging her hips. The lights were making the golden jewels on her pink belly dancing dress shine along both girls' eyes and Viper's jade-colored skin.

Suya looked down at her petite curvy figure surrounded by the mass of coils for a second, and took a deep breath. Aton and Sewu started playing another song with their instruments.

"Oh, I love this song." The snake said with sliding his head around in front of her owl friend, a wicked smile on her face, behind her mask.

Suya gently passed her wing across her head feathers. Somehow, the music reached her through the haze of her nervosity, and she raised her wings. They wove throw the air ahead of her, her hips and stomach moving as fluidly as the serpent draped over her.

Even under stress's effect, every single movement was perfectly controlled, smooth and elegant. Viper smiled, her coils around the owl's hips rocking in time with her movements, dancing with her. She mirrored every movement of her head, following her jade eyes with her own, and as the pair twisted their way around the restaurant room, it quickly became unclear exactly who was leading who.

Her bare feet scraped against the wooden mat as she pivoted slowly, unconsciously winding herself right into the coils. Eventually, Viper found herself jumping away from the snowy owl and started swinging her pink ribbon at the rythm of the song which surprisingly went super well along it.

At this point, no one in the room was caring about his/her warm meal cooling off: they were all too hypnotized by the double dance. Soon, Sewu started tapping her drum really fast and Suya performed shimmies which made every part of her body vibrate while Viper span her ribbon as fast as a tornado, taking the opportunity to adress some winks at the audience.

As Aton and Sewu played the last notes, Suya and Viper took one last pose before bowing as everyone in the room cheered and applauded even stronger than with Aicha. They then got back to the kitchen room and were immediately greeted by their cheetah friend.

"GIRLS! YOU WERE AWESOME!" She exclaimed with putting them into almost a bear hug.

"Yup, that was really impressive." Tanchi nodded before getting in the restaurant to bring a plate to one of the customers.

"Thanks, I practice dancing ever since I was a kid." Viper said with removing her mask before turning toward a visibly happy Suya. "See? I told you everything would go fine."

"Yeah." The owl nodded. "Y-You think I should try to do this for Koji?"

"Of course. I'm sure he'll like it." Viper said with a giggle which Suya shared.

* * *

As expected, the special event of the night before was a success and Aicha made a lot of money out of it. There was so much coins in her treasure chest that she could buy all the dancing costumes of the Oasis, if she wanted to.

"Woah! That's not as much as we've seen in the temple, but that's still very much." Sewu remarked before closing the chest and turning to both her uncle and Aicha. "You think that'll be enough?"

"Yes, more than enough to be precise." Aton said with a nod. "With all that money, we can go recruit enough independant fighters to defend the Oasis and maybe some extra weapons or allies."

"We should go search them today." Aicha said. "Let's go wake Suya, Viper and Tanchi up and go."

BANG!

Suddenly, the entrance door of the restaurant shot open and a soldier from the Imperial Egyptian Army entered. It was an ox dressed in a traditional red and golden armour with a shield and a spear. He looked pretty pissed off.

* * *

 **We're gonna stop here! I sure hope you enjoyed the fan service dance ;)**


	4. Leaving the Oasis

Aicha, Aton and Sewu were surprised to see an imperial guard entering the restaurant like this without being invited. And the angry look on his face was far from being rassuring.

"Hum, is there something wrong, Mr. Guard?" Aicha asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm here by order of the Pharaon! All the residents of the Oasis informed us of a long event you held here, last night."

"So what? Was it forbidden?" Sewu asked with her wings crossed.

"No, it's not. However, the Pharaon know that such an event brings up a lot of money. Therefore, he required you to give us half of what you obtained."

The three friends looked scandalized. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it a second, my friend." Aton interfered. "My friend here present worked really hard to earn this money and needs a lot to kep her restaurant open."

"Silent, citizen! I wasn't asking you! It's an order from the Pharaon!" The guard screamed and swung his spear at the raven who simply ducked underneath it and stabbed his Maqbara sword right through his chest.

"Well, I wasn't asking either: I was just giving you the info." He said and pushed the guard out of the restaurant by the entrance door.

It was only then that he realized that there was many more soldiers outside. Apparently, they really didn't appreciated that he killed their leader. They all started attacking him together and, despite standing on his own pretty well, Aton wasn't going to beat them all alone.

It was then that a jet of petals came knocking one guard around as Suya jumped into the action, followed by Master Viper who wrapped her body around one guard's arms to take control and make him smash his own comrades. Tanchi also arrived and shot jets of ice to temporally freeze the guards before knocking them down.

Unfortunately, more and more guards came to put some challenge four our heroes. It was then that Aicha suddenly jumped in the middle of the fight and started _dancing_. Soon, all the guards ceased to fight and looked at her as if hypnotized. Suya then gasped as she remembered that move: it was the same dancing technique she saw her counter use to hypnotize her opponents, during the Power Struggle Tournament.

As the guards gazed at her, the cheetah smirked before doing some moves with her paws and make two Arabian swords appear in each one of them. She used her new weapons to cut all the guards down until there wasn't one remaining.

"Thanks for the help, Aicha. I don'T think I could've took them all." He said with hugging his cheetah friend before turning to the other girls. "Thanks to you too for the help."

"What was that technique you just used? you danced and they all ceased to move." Tanchi said in excitation.

"Well, it's a special trick that I created myself and that consists to dance in a special way to attract someone. It works mostly on boys, but it can affects girls too." She admitted with a giggle.

"Can you teach it to us? It could actually be useful." Viper asked.

The cheetah putted a thumb on her chin and though about it. "Well, since we killed guards, we can't stay to the Oasis for very long. Plus, we need to go to the Alexandria Oasis to go recruit our army. Guess I could teach it to you on the way." She said with a smile.

"Let's go get ready to leave." Sewu said as she got back into the restaurant.

Later on, the group had packed up their things and putted them on Rat'jah's (the camel) back. Aicha, Aton and Tanchi hoped on his back too as Suya and Sewu decided to fly to their destination while Viper had no problem slithering across the sand.

As they were alone in the sky, Suya saw an opportunity to learn a bit more about Sewu and decided t0 fly next to her.

"So, Aton is your uncle?" She asked to which the falcon replied with a nod. "How is it possible? I mean, you're a falcon and he's a raven."

"It's because he was really close my family, even before I was born. When my parents left on a boat to go explore other countries and never came back, he decided to take me under his wings. This is why I see him more as a father than a simple uncle."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Suya said.

"It's okay."

Later on, as night fell upon the desert and the unbearable heat was replaced by a good cold, the group used wood to make a fire and installed a camp to spend the night. Aicha took Suya, Viper, and Tanchi away to teach them her technique.

"Alright, just try to follow my moves and memorize them." the cheetah said as she showed the three girls the moves as they did their best to follow...

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you're enjoying it so far :)**


	5. Kitsu and the Alexandria Oasis

**My friend, The Grey Coincidence, gave me a good tip to get more follows and reviews. Respond to everyone's review, so that's what I'm gonna from now on.**

 **The Grey Coincidence: Well, thanks for your advices and I'll try to correct the whole "killing with little reasons" problem. It's just that I tend to get carried away during the fights.**

 **TheDragonSaver: Okay, and don't worry: Suya's training is starting now.**

 **JesseIR: Yes, I do play LOZ: Breath Of The Wild, but I didn't referenced it, sorry.**

* * *

Aicha spent most of the night training her three friends to master the Hypnotizing Dance as it is called. Afterward, they all went to sleep as the training drained their energy and Suya was the first one to awake, the next morning after, followed by Viper who yawned loudly.

"Good morning, Suya. Slept well?"

"Yes, but I can still the effects of last night's training." she said with looking down at her body. "My legs, belly and wings, they all feel tired."

Viper giggled. "I can understand that: I felt the same way, when I started practicing ribbon dancing. All the muscles of my long body would feel tired the day after. But it was totally worth it."

"Why did you wanted to learn dancing before Kung Fu, exactly? I always wondered." The owl asked with curiosity.

"It's because, as you know, my father was really sad that I didn't had feng and was unable to carry on the legendary poison of the family. so, I decided to learn to dance with a ribbon to make him happy. And that worked well."

"Cool."

Afterward, once everyone was awake, the group continued its journey. A few hours later, they arrived at the Alexandria Oasis which wasn't that different from the Siwa one with rock houses, long trees and unhappy looking people. The only major difference was that it was located near a giant lake and also had some palace on a hill.

"So, what did we came here for again?" Tanchi asked as they walked in the streets and looked all around.

"To recruit warriors to help us defend the Siwa Oasis. But first, let's get some backup: I've got a few friends in here that could be useful." Aton said as they kept walking.

Soon, they arrived to a restaurant which looked liek Aicha's, but a bit more fancy with more tables and a counter behind which was the kitchen. A male lion with a pretty strong-looking body was preparing food behind the counter. He was dressed in nothing but red pants with grey sandals, exposing his orange and white body that also had black stripes. Strangely, he had a white blindfold that was covring his eyes.

"Kitsu!" Aton called which made the tiger react and turn his head in his direction.

"By the elder gods, Aton!" The tiger said with coming out of the kitchen to hug the raven, like two old friends who never saw each other for a long time would do. "How are you doing, shaquiq (brother)?"

"Oh, well, the war against the Pharaon is tiring the sun out of me, but outside that, I got the shape." Aton replied with a chuckle. "Sewu, come say hello to Kitsu."

The young peregrine falcon also hugged him, happy to see her friend.

"By the elders, Sewu, you've grown up a lot!" He remarked.

"Nope, I didn't grow at all." She replied with a smile.

"I know: I was just saying it to make you happy." He remarked before laughing and patting her head. He then turned his toward the girls. "You brought some friends."

"Yes, they came here to help us end the Pharaon's reign. But to win, we need an army to opposite his. I'd like you to join it." Aton explained.

The blind lion sat down to a table to think about it. "You come to my restaurant after not seeing me for many years ever since you became Medjay, and now, you have the guts to ask me to follow you into another of your crazy adventures while we barely reunited?"

"That's it, for short..." Aton admitted.

The lion suddenly jumped up and gave a punch to the avian's shoulder. "WELL, OF COURSE, MY BROTHER! YOU AND I HAVEN'T BEEN IN A BATTLE TOGETHER FOR AS FAR AS I CAN REMEMBER! I'M NOT MISSING A CHANCE TO FIGHT AT YOUR SIDE AGAIN, LIKE IN THE GOOD DOLD DAYS!"

The girls sighed as they though he was going to say no.

"It will take a bit of time before we get fighters. Can we stay here until we leave?" Aton asked.

"Of course: you're always welcome to my restaurant, when you need to." He then turned toward the girls. "Why don't you girls take a seat while I make you a good meal. I'm sure the travel from the Siwa Oasis to here must have been tiring."

"How does he knows we're girls?" Suya, Viper, Tanchi, and Aicha all though the same thing.


	6. Meeting new friends and the queen

"So, how did you became blind?" Suya asked Kitsu after he brought the girls their meal and sat at the table with them.

"I didn't became blind, my friend: I was born like this. My parents managed to make me live through this and I even managed to convince them to send me to an academy to learn the art of Kenjutsu." The lion explained.

"So you're Japanese?" Viper asked after taking a drink from her tea cup.

"Yes: I was born and have grown up there. After my training was complete, I moved up here to open this restaurant. I ended up meeting Aton during a battle and ever since, we've become brothers in arm." He scratched his head a bit. "And you, you're from China, right?"

Suya nodded and explained him everything about the reason why they came to Egypt.

"And tell me, what is Kenjutsu?" Aicha asked.

"Kenjutsu is the art of the sword made by the samurai. It belongs to the old Japanese martial arts and enters in the bujutsu category which are the feodal Japan's warrior techniques. The masters are called "Soke" and the training is made with a bokken or a shoto. Once you've gained enough experience, you get to use a katana or a wakizashi."

He marked a pause to let the girls absorb all those informations.

"In my case, I also worked a lot with my spirit to compensate for my blindness. This is how I learned to do this." He suddenly lifted a paw and the tea cup before Suya got envelopped into a light blue aura and started floating.

"W-What?" She said in surprise. "You're the one who makes that?"

He chuckled and nodded as he putted her cup back down. "Yes, I worked so hard on my spirit that I possess Psychokinetic powers which allows me to see the world through spiritual eyes and also to move things with it. My friends here can testify it."

As he said that, the girls turned around and saw two persons have arrived from the back and looked at them.

"Allow me to introduce you to my friends. First, the guy on the left is Ghyr Qabil Lilkasr. But we call him Ghyr for short."

Ghyr is a male tree pangolin who had brown fur and golden scales that served as an armour all over his back, tail and arms. He had a small pink nose and emerald eyes.

"And this is Adhan Tawila. Call her Adhan."

Adhan is a female bunny with a rather surprising appearance. Her fur was black while her belly and facial markings were golden. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her ears pretty long. Her dress consisted of a white cloth around her chest and a skirt of the same color, safe for the top which was red and golden. Additional jewelry included a golden collar around her neck and a strange glove of the same color on her left arm that also had a ruby ornating it.

"Tahiat tayiba (greetings), my friends." Said Ghyr with a paw wave.

"So you want to join in the fight against the Pharaon?" Adhan asked with a pretty intimidating look. She suddenly got face-to-face with Suya. "You know that getting into an unknown battle can be dangerous?"

Kitsu pushed her back a bit. "Sorry, Ghyr and Adhan are both Medjays too. They are a bit more serious than Aton though."

"Okay..." Aicha said a bit uncertain. "To change the subject, do you girls want to keep practicing and learn the Hypnotizing Dance? It would be a good asset for the upcoming battle."

They all nodded and were about to follow the cheetah, but Kitsu held Suya back by the wing.

"Suya, wait. I can sense a great power sleping deep within you. A strong one that is..."

"So what?" Suya asked, rising an eye brow in curiosity.

"Go to the palace on the Oasis' hill. The queen Maghr knows a lot about hidden powers and I'm sure she can help you unlock it."

"Huh, Kitsu, I must teach Suya the Hypnotizing Dance before the battle." Aicha pointed out.

"The queen Maghr knows this technique along with many other dances too." Kitsu answered which made the cheetah jump in surprise as she though she was the only one to know this technique.

Suya didn't knew this Maghr queen, but if she could help her become stronger, she couldn't hesitate.

"Alright, I'll go see her. I'll be back soon." After saying goodbye to her friends, she walked out of the restaurant and took off in the sky.

As she flew over the Oasis, she looked down to see where Aton and Sewu left to, but didn't stopped them. She made her way toward the palace and landed at the entrance where two female panther armed with spears stopped her.

"Stop! You can't enter here! It's the palace of the queen!"

Suya did her best not to flinch before those two guards. "I-I'm not searching for trouble: I'd just like to have an audience with the queen. Nothing more."

The two panthers looked at each other before one of them got inside the palace. She soon came back and nodded to her partner.

"Alright, the queen accepts to see you, but watch your manners and your language." She warned before they led the snowy owl inside.

To her surprise, the inside of the palace was a real harem: curtains and piles of pillows were decorating the whole big room, there were fontains and small pools of fresh water around, and girls of all kinds and species dressed in beautiful dancing dresses and dancing all around. What kind of queen would want of such a palace?

Speaking of which, the queen in question was a strange creature Suya never saw before. She had the tail of a snake, but the upper body of a mammal being and the pelt of a red lion. Her scales were black with an ice blue belly and chest and orange clothes covering both the spot between her upper body and tail and her chest too. She was sitting on a big pillow and drank something in a golden cup.

Her deep orange eyes landed on the young snowy owl who wasn't feeling really at ease in this place. "Who wanted to see me?"

Suya quickly gave a bow of respect. "Greetings, your majesty. My name is Suya and I'm from China."

"Your name and home is of little importance to me, cute one." The queen interrupted her. "What I want to know is why you want to bother me during this beautiful afternoon."

Suya explained her the whole thing about wanting to learn the Hypnotizing Dance and other techniques.

"So you want me to help you unlock your potential?" She asked to which Suya nodded. "Well, it is true that I can sense a very strong potential in you. So strong that I could teach you many techniques that I know..."

She smiled and putted her golden cup down before clapping her hands to gain her dancers' attention.

"Alright, everyone, listen up! I'm gonna train this young girl for today, so you have the afternoon free! Now, go out!"

She didn't had to ask it twice as they all exited the room, leaving Suya alone with the queen who then smirked.

"Alright, let's get your training begin..."

* * *

 **For those of you wondering, the queen Maghr (which means "Seductive" in Arabian) is a Naga - a being half-snake half-anything else. I know we never saw any in Kung Fu Panda, but hey, WE'RE IN EGYPT :)**


	7. Mastering the Hypnotizing Dance

**To Grey Coincidence: Yup, special, right? And don't worry, I'm sure Suya will :)**

* * *

Back at the restaurant, while Aicha was teaching the Hypnotizing Dance to Viper, Tanchi decided to take a break and learn more about cooking as she liked it more. She was currently in the kitchen with Kitsu who showed her the whole spot which was pretty exceptional for a normal kitchen.

There was a cable tied to the roof on which he could tie papers with the commands on them. On the front part was a bowl filled with fresh water and a grille right beside it. There was one small drawer that contained bread along with a knife to cut it into slices.

Another drawer was filled with ice cubes (yes, it's possible to find some in Egypt) to keep it cold where were stocked fruits and vegetables like apples, lemons, tomatoes, celeries, eggplants, carrots, brocolies, and mushrooms. It alos had some cheese and milk.

The theapot was stocked under the counter with the cups and plates. Right beside them were a few books containing all kinds of receipts. Another interesting item that Tanchi never saw in any other restaurant (the few she had the chance to see) was a put with blades which was called a blender. It was made to mix things into juice by filling it in and then closing the roof before spinning a leveller on the side to made the blades spin.

Beside the cold drawer was a larger one which contained cookies, bottles of grape juice, cherries, corns, potatoes, pastas, and even cherries. There was also a red-orange bottle with a fire drawing on the cover, so Tanchi could only guess that it probably contained a very strong spicy sauce.

This special kitchen was absolutely revolutionnary and didn't failed to impress the female penguin. As good as Mr. Ping was at cooking, Kitsu was way ahead in terms of technic and pratic. Maybe she could tell him about her discoveries upon returning to the valley.

* * *

Back to the Oasis' palace, the queen Maghr started Suya's training...by giving her a strange pink peach-shaped fruit that also had two leaves on the root. suya took it in her wing and looked at it and back at the Naga.

"It's an Akbar fruit." She said. "Eat it: you're gonna need it."

Suya didn't understood how it was supposed to help her, but she decided to eat it anyway. For a few seconds, she didn't felt any differences before a strange feeling arrived into her chest and groin. Upon further investigation, the snowy owl realized that her chest, butt and hips have grown larger (just a bit, not too much), much to her shock.

"W-What the heck?! What have you done to me?!" She asked toward the queen.

"This fruit have the speciality of...ameliorating a female's assets. Trust me, it's gonna be very useful for all the things I'm gonna teach you. Now, let's get your training officially started." She said and took a dancing pose. "First with the Hypnotizing Dance. Follow all my moves."

For the next hours, Suya performed all the dance moves the queen Maghr was performing and she was pretty good. So good in fact, that after only two hours, the Naga announced: "Congratulations, it's complete!"

"What?" Suya asked with a confused look. "But we've only been training for two hours."

The queen putted an hand on the owl's shoulder and pointed out of the window. "If you don't believe me, then why don't you go out and try the technique on one of the passing men out there?"

Suya followed her instructions and flew out of the palace and toward a nearby marchand who was selling weapons. "Hum, excuse-me, sir?"

"Yes, Miss?" He responded.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her wings and started performing the dance as the queen and Aicha showed her. The merchant widened his eyes and seemed to be in trance. It worked! She mastered the Hypnotizing Dance! Smiling happily to herself, the owl flew back to the palace where the queen was waiting for her with a smile.

"I did it! I learned the Hypnotizing Dance! Thank you!" She said with taking the queen into a big hug which made her blush a bit before returning the gesture.

"It was my pleasure, youngling. Now what do you say we take a break and drink some sake?"

"Huh...I never drank alcohol before." Suya excused herself.

"Well, there's a start for everything." The queen said and went to pick a bottle of sake which she filled into a cup that she then gave the snowy owl. "Come on, it's not bad."

Suya hesitated for a moment before shrugging and bringing the cup to her beak where she welcomed the liquid in. Instantly, she felt the inside on fire and almost spat it out, only to drink it in quickly. She coughed afterward.

"For the love of cherries! This is strong!"

The queen laughed at her reaction. "It's true that we drink it more to refresh ourselves than for the taste."

After the two girls drank a bit (Suya simply took fruit juice instead), it was time for the next part of the training. The queen Maghr asked Suya to show her what she was capable of and the snowy owl showed her Petals Chi abilities, her Tree of Life form, her Plant Beam, Cherry Blossom Dance, and tree monsters. Afterward, the queen brought Suya in a secret room that had nothing more than a big pink pearl laying on a pillow.

"What's this?" Suya asked.

"It's the Chakal Pearl. It possesses the power to unlock special powers for those who opens themselves and trains with it. However, I must warn you that to achieve it, you're gonna have to perform a difficult task."

"I'm ready for everything. What do I have to do?" Suya said with determination.

"You're gonna have to sit there" She pointed to a little pillow before the pearl. "and meditate for 12 hours straight."

Suya though she heard incorrectly. "T-Twelve hours?!"

"Yes, and you need to focus during those twelve hours. Should you lose your focus for even a second, the pearl will feel it and the process will have to restart from the very beginning."

Suya was completely shocked by how she was supposed to pass this trial. However, now was not the time to hesitate: she had to become stronger to face the Pharaon and also to protect China.

"Let's do it!"


	8. Finishing the training and ready for war

**To Grey Coincidence: True, Toka will be happy to learn that. Though the Hypnotizing Dance doesn't work on everyone, it's still a useful technique. Also, for the team battles PST idea, I'll think about it.**

* * *

Suya's training hasn't been very successful so far. No matter how many times she tried to meditate on the pearl, she couldn't stay focused for more than 20 minutes. The queen remarked that it was late and would be better to continue tomorrow.

Actually, Suya was laying all naked on her stomach over some pillows. The queen arrived with a vase of warm liquid which she dropped over the snowy owl's back to massage her. She purred cutely and relaxed.

"Feels good, right?" The queen Maghr said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Suya said with her eyes closed in relaxation.

"Now, how about you tell me what went wrong with the training I gave you? You didn't seemed capable of focusing correctly."

Suya looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong, but every time I try to focus, I can't stop thinking about my friends and the upcoming battle against the Pharaon. It makes me nervous and loose my balance." She explained.

The queen started massaging her shoulders. "Do not worry about the future." She whispered in her ear. "The future is always full of surprises and incertain. Care only about the present. It's the most important part of time."

Suya remembered Po telling her that Master Oogway told him something similar about the yesterday being history, tomorrow being a mystery, but today being a gift which is why it's called the present. The more she though about it, the more it made sense to her. She started thinking that she could be able to accomplish her training, but only after a good night of sleep.

For now, she was going to enjoy the massage given to her by the queen...

* * *

By the time it was tomorrow afternoon, when the sun started going down, Aicha ultimately finished teaching the Hypnotizing Dance to Viper who was also very tired.

"Congratulations, Viper. You've mastered my technique." The lady cheetah happily said. "I sure hope you're gonna use it correctly, right?"

"Maaaybe..." The snake girl said with rolling her eyes, having already one or two ideas of what she could do with this new technique.

Tanchi suddenly arrived alongside Kitsu. "Hey, girls! You won't believe all the cooking things I've learned today!" She said in excitation. "Did you know that we could make a machine to mix many fruits into one juice? And also that putting ice cubes into a drawer could easily keep all the food inside fresh for months-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Aicha interrupted her with a paw. "Calm down, Tanchi, one thing at time!"

"Sorry, I tend to get excited easily." The penguin apologized with rubbing the back of her head with her bandaged flipper. Before she could keep sharing all that she learned, they spotted Suya returning with a smile on her face.

"Suya! You're back!" Viper happily said and went to hug her owl friend.

"Glad to see you too, Viper. Did you learned the Hypnotizing Dance?"

"Yes and she's already planning on what to do with it." Aicha said with her arms crossed as she gave a pointed look to the snake.

"What about you? Did you learned anything new? You've spent a lot of time at the palace." Kitsu asked her.

The snowy owl giggled to herself. "Well, I learned the Hypnotizing Dance too and that was yesterday."

"You learned it yesterday?" Aicha was surprised at how fast her owl friend learned her technique. "Then what did you do at the palace for the whole day?"

Suya giggled again. "Well, I did learned something else, but I prefer keeping this as a surprise for tomorrow."

"Great, 'cause we're gonna need good tricks to win tomorrow." Said Aton as he arrived alongside Sewu, Ghyr and Adhan.

Suya was about to ask them if they recruited the warriors to help them, but she already got her answer as she saw tens - maybe even more - of armed animals behind them. They all looked like they were ready for battle.

"Whoa! Those are our warriors?" Aicha asked in surprise. "Where did you found them all."

"I simply asked Ghyr and Adhan." Aton replied with pointing at them.

"The Pharaon can come with his little dumb army: we'll be ready to receive them!" Sewu said with enthusiasm.

"We should go back to the Siwa Oasis before they arrive. That way, we can prepare for the battle in advance." Kitsu remarked.

Everybody nodded in agreement and started packing up everything they needed before leaving for the Siwa Oasis. The battle was about to start...


	9. Battle for the Siwa Oasis

**To DragonSaver: Yes she did ;)**

* * *

The next day was rising upon the desertic world of Egypt. It was the day of the great battle between the free people of the country against the army of the tyrannic Pharaon. A lot of people will die today. It was the day Egypt will either become free, or fail trying...

"All the villagers have been evacuated." Sewu said, gathering all their waariors in the center of the oasis. "The only thing we need to wait for, now, is the Pharaon."

"Say his name and he appears." Aton said and pointed at the oasis' entrance where many imperial guards arrived. Some were carrying a huge throne on which was sitting a seemingly young male cat that had black fur with some light blue on his tail, big ears, and fingers. He had golden straks around the orange globes that served as his eyes and had a golden mark that formed a cross on his forehead. His dress consisted of a small yellow open jacket and shorts. He was surrounded by different warriors from the others - probably his generals.

"So, my former Medjay and his friends stand in my way." He remarked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't like those who dare standing up to me."

"Well, sorry, but we were tired of you being probably the biggest jerk in all this country and decided to fight for our rights!" Aicha replied angrily.

"If you think you're so powerful, Pharaon Shanka, why don't you come kill us yourself?" Ataon provocated him.

"Sorry, but I'm in no mood to drain my energy with any of you. This is why I will give my soldiers and generals the honnor to crush you all." He said and gestured them to attack.

Suya gulped. "Watch out, Suya: this is gonna bleed." Aton whispered to her.

"I know..."

He marked a pause before telling her: "One only know his or her true strength, when being strong is the only choice remaining."

She looked at the raven. "Is that true?"

"Mmmh, I don't know, but it sounds good." He replied with a smile which made Suya giggle.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Shanka screamed as his soldiers all attacked and clashed with the warriors Aton bought from the Alexandria Oasis. Meanwhile, the generals dispatched to fight with our heroes...

* * *

Viper, Aicha and Adhan found themselves facing a female cobra with a pale skin and red eyes. Smirking, she took a flute from somewhere with her tail and used to play a song, Viper widened her eyes as her body started replying the song.

"Viper? What are you doing?" Aicha asked.

"I-I don't know! My body is moving on its own!" She suddenly started attacking the cheetah and the bunny against her will.

"She's a snake charmer: with this flute, she can command to any snake with her magic flute." Adhan explained, using her big ears to block Viper's attacks.

"How can we stop her?" Aicha asked, swiftly dodging the tail whip from her friend.

"Like this!" Adhan replied and suddenly made some kind of golden energy shield with her gauntlet. Taking a swing, she shot it at the snake charmer to break her flute in two, freeing Viper from her control.

"Thanks, I hated that." She said before turning her former controller. "Time for revenge!" Using Earth Chi, summoned two ribbons from the ground which she used to attacked the snake charmer who wasn't really good in close combat.

Once she was damaged enough, Aicha summoned her Arabian swords and cut the snake charmer's legs to neutralize her before smashing the back of her head with the handle of her sword, knocking her out.

"That's one down!" The cheetah said victoriously.

"Thanks for getting me out of her trance, Adhan." Viper said with a smile.

"You're welcome." The bunny replied and simply crossed her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tanchi, Ghyr and Kitsu were facing a strange wolf whose fur was red and black and was dressed in golden clothes with red sandals.

"Watch out! You're about to get burned by Nar!" He showed-off before creating some golden fire with his paws.

"Oh no! Not another fire-orientated guy!" Tanchi though, knowing she wouldn't be able to beat him with her Ice Chi.

Nar swung his feet to shot slashes of golden fire, but Ghyr suddenly jumped in and blocked them with his solid back scales armor. "Sorry, I'm too solid for that!" He said as he suddenly made a big spiked club appear.

Charging forward, he swung his weapon at the wolf who easily dodged it many times before giving the tree pangolin a strong kick in the ribs that sent him flying away.

Nar then shot a beam of golden fire at Tanchi who tried to push it back with a beam of ice, but the laws of elements made that his attack was easily beating hers. She was slowly pushed back as Nar's attack gained the upper hand over her ice beam and was about to burn her.

It was then that the red and black wolf found himself getting lifted in the air by an aura. Upon turning his head, he saw that it was Kitsu who was doing it and swang his paw to send him fly away. But the canine quickly jumped back up.

"How did you do that, old man?!"

"This is the power of the most perfect Kenjutsu." The blind warrior said as he then took his sword into his paws. "Now, prepare to pay for your crimes!"

They engaged a close combat and the blind tiger revealed himself to be pretty good in hand-to-hand combat as well as in sword fighting. He managed to land mani strikes, kicks and cuts, sometimes knocking Nar away with his aura powers.

The wolf was getting really mad at loosing and charged forward with his fists covered of golden fire, determined to kill the tiger who dared humiliating him. However, this last one simply performed a series of moves and countered the punch by piercing his sword right through his chest. The wolf froze for a moment before spitting blood and dropping dead on the sand.

"You did it, Kitsu!" Ghyr happily said as he made his spiked club disappear while Kitsu used his aura to put his sword back in place.

"You guys really are though." Tanchi remarked with a smile.

"Don't think this makes you weaker, my friend." Kitsu said without even turning to look at her. "You simply have more room for improvement."

"Thanks."

* * *

Aton and Sewu were facing a rather...imposant enemy. It was a giant cobra snake with grey-white scales with black globes and orange eyes and a very big mouth. He let out a piercing scream as he made its way toward the two avians.

"Sewu, transform now!" Aton instructed.

His niece nodded and opened her vest to reveal a shining golden arrow tattoo on her belly. Her whole body started shining and she soon transformed into a bow and arrows of golden light. Aton took them all and immediately shot one at the giant cobra, touching him in the belly, making him groan in pain.

He kept pursuing the raven across the Oasis as he avoided his attacks and replied with golden arrows that hurt him every time. Eventually, the giant snake started fightin back by spitting jets of green venom with the first one slightly touching the raven's wing, making him groan.

"It's in this kind of situations that I wish I could fly!" He mumbled before continuing to shoot and dodge.

After firing god knows how many arrows, the giant cobra had enough and jumped toward Aton with his mouth open, ready to devour him. Seeing the opportunity, the Medjay dropped his bow and grabbed his Maqba sword before jumping and pierced his big upper jaw with it. Soon, the curse contained in the sword spread across his giant body and with one last groan, he fell dead on the sand.

"May Anubis have mercy on your soul..." Aton said as he regained his sword while Sewu returned to her normal form.

"Have we won?"

"Not yet: we still have to defeat the Pharaon..." He said and looked at the distance, knowing Suya was currently facing him.

* * *

 **The final battle between Suya and the Pharaon Shanka is for the next chapter! Stay stunned!**


	10. Suya vs The Pharaon Shanka

**Time for the final battle, guys!**

* * *

Suya used her Petals Chi to make her way through all the imperial guards and toward the Pharaon who looked bored to see all his men dying for him. As she arrived, she jumped in the air and shot a jet of petals that knocked him down from his throne and away from the battle.

"You dare put your dirty wings on your Pharaon?!" The black cat said as he kicked up.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing like a Pharaon: you're just a tyrannic jerk to whom I'm gonna kick his butt!" Suya angrily replied as she got in her fighting stance.

Suddenly, she rolled to the side to avoid a jet of arrows shot by a royal guard followed by many others. However, suya didn't wanted anyone to interrupt her fight with this jerk, so she quickly used the Pearl of Hope in her belly button to call for the Tree of Life which gave her his power, making a white aura appear around her and a red flower blossom on top of her head.

The Pharaon was surprised by this sudden change of appearance before the snowy owl used her power to summon tree monsters which went to attack the guards and overpowered them easily. Soon, they were all laying on the sand, knocked out, and the monsters returned underground.

"I must admit this is an impressive power that you have. May I know what it is?" The Pharaon asked with rising an eye brow.

"It's the Tree of Life." She said with pointing to her Pearl of Hope which was actually shining. "This legendary tree chose me as its servant and always give me its power, when I need it. And right now, I'm planning on using it to end your reign and free Egypt!"

The black cat gave a simple scoff. "Know that you're not the only one with powers in here. Why do you think I'm the ruler of this country?"

Lifting a paw, he created some kind of dark matter that completely covered it. "What's this?" Suya asked in curiosity.

"This is the gift from Anubis: the Power of Darkness!" He said as his whole body exploded with Darkness energy.

Trying to not let herself getting impressed, Suya lifted her wings and shouted: "PLANT BEAM!" which made a big flower-like plant appear and blossom to shoot a Tree of Life energy beam. However, the black cat simply created a wall of Darkness energy to block it.

"Not bad." The Pharaon remarked. "But let me show you something better: DARK GRAVE!"

He slammed his paws on the ground and soon, Darkness energy began spreading across the whole sand, sucking everything around from trees to rocks down. Suya quickly flew up in the air to avoid getting burried in darkness.

"DARK TORNADO!" The Pharaon beamed and created a tornado and Darkness energy that went to fly straight at the snowy owl.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM DANCE!" Suya replied and shot a tornado of cherry blossom petals that countered Shanka's attack.

For the next 30 minutes, Suya kept using all the techniques she gained from the Tree of Life, but Shanka's Darkness powers were just too strong for them. She even tried her Hypnotizing Dance, but the black cat couldn't get seduced easily.

She was panting in exhaustion and covered of bruises. "You should give up! You know that I'd actually like to have an independant and stuborn girl like you working at my palace." The Pharaon proposed without even stopping his Darkness power.

"Not even in your dumb dreams!" The snowy owl replied, refusing to give up.

"As you wish..." The black cat suddenly appeared right before her and smashed her hard in the stomach, making her spit blood and going to crash into a tree that hasn't been touched.

"You warriors have always been dumb: every time you get the chance to take an easy path, you always choose the hard one, even if it means death!" He said and lifted a paw. "Dark Vortex!"

He created Darkness energy that sucked Suya toward him and he knocked her away with a violent kick in the ribs, almost breaking them in the process.

Suya weakly got back to her feet, covered of bruises and feeling tired. "Alright, it's time for me to use what I learned yesterday from the queen..." She mumbled and brought a wing to her Pearl of Hope which started shining a light that took over her whole body.

 **(Tower of Dawn from Prince of Persia starts playing)**

Once the light faded away, Suya's look had changed again. Along with her strong aura, she was now dressed in a Egyptian dancer's top that was made of gold coins along with a skirt of the same material that was open to show her leg. Her Pearl of Hope also changed as it now had extra parts resting into all four corners of her belly button while the central part remained normal.

"What's this?!" The Pharaon asked in surprise.

"This is the First Gear! The fruit of a long and hard training where I had to sit in front of a pearl and focus for twelve hours! But as you can see, it was worth it!" She said with a smile as she got back in a fighting stance. "Let's start with this: HEALING WINDS!"

She used her power to create a wind that healed all of her injuries. "What?!" Shanka said in pure shock before he angrily shot another jet of Darkness energy.

"SEAL EVIL!" Suya said and made appear a light portal that sucked all the attack before then lifting both of her wings above her head. "FURY BRAND!" Red energy surrounded her body for a moment. "This will make my attacks stronger."

The Pharaon decided to attack in close combat, but discovered that the snowy owl became too fast for him. So, he jumped back and shot a huge beam of Darkness energy.

Suya rose her wings. "CHERRY BALL!" She created a ball of cherry blossom petals which beat the beam and almost touched the black cat. "Now is time for my best attack. FLOWER BLADE!" Focusing all of her energy, the snowy owl made many trees appear behind her and they all turned into pink flower petals which she sent toward her opponent.

This last one tried to dodge, but suddenly found himself covered in deep cuts, blood sent flying and splashing everywhere. He fell on one knee as Suya stepped toward him.

"Trying to dodge my Flower Blade is like trying to dodge the wind itself." She then rose one wing toward him. "You shall now respond to all your crimes as it is the end of your reign, EX-Pharaon. SEAL EVIL!"

She made a portal of light appear underneath him and he found himself getting sucked in. "BE CURSED, CRAZY GIRL!" He screamed one last time before completely disappearing in the portal that closed itself.

Suya then let herself sit down as she returned to her normal state. The combat had tired her. She faced worst, of course, but that was still quite a workout. However, she was very happy to see that she had become stronger.

"SUYA!"

Before she could react, the snowy owl found herself trapped in a hug from her cheetah, snake, and penguin friends. She almost choked, but was really happy to see them all.

"You did it! You defeated the Pharaon!" Viper happily said. "What was that power you just used?"

Suya took the time to explain everything to her friends before all those who survived the war joined them.

"I think congratulations are in order." Aton said. "You do realize that you just saved Egypt from a reign that lasted for five years?"

Suya gave a wing shove. "Come on, guys. We did this together. I just took down the guy who was mainly responsible."

"Egypt is free again, guys!" Sewu happily said and gave her uncle an hug.

"Indeed, Well, at least until a new Pharaon will arrive and take the power." Kitsu said which earned him many glares. "That was only a joke..."

* * *

 **The Pharaon has been defeated! Peace is back in Egypt. One more chapter with an ending theme song and then, this story will be done.**


	11. Goodbyes

After a few days of celebration, it was time for Suya, Viper and Tanchi to go back to the Valley of Peace. The three girls packed up their things for the journey and were currently standing at the Oasis' entrance, saying goodbye to their friends.

"You're gonna be careful, right? The road betwen China and Egypt is full of danger." Aton said with care.

Viper giggled. "Don't worry: we did it once, so we surely can do it again. Especially with our new skills."

"Just promise me you won't do anything dirty with the technique Aicha taught you." Sewu asked which made Viper giggle more.

"Goodbye, Kitsu, and thanks again for all the cooking things you taught me." Tanchi said.

"Don't mention it, my friend. If this can make the restaurant meals in your country better, I will be nothing less than happy." The blind tiger said with a smile.

"Goodbye, Suya, and thanks again for saving our country." Aicha said and hugged the snowy owl. "You're sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?"

"Sorry, but we have a valley to defend. And beside, I'm sure you and your friends have a thousand things to change, now that the country is free again." Suya said with a smile.

"That's true." the cheetah nodded before giving a grin. "And not only did you became stronger, but you're also gonna have less difficulties finding love now, right?" She said, referring to her now larger chest, hips and rear.

This caused the snowy owl to blush. "Aicha! Don't talk about this! And beside, I kinda already have a boyfriend..."

"Well, that's still gonna make him luckier, right?" She said with a shrug that caused Suya to give a flustered face.

"Anyway, thanks again for everything and I wish you nothing but happiness in the future, Aicha. See you one day."

With that, the three girls walked away into the desertic lands while waving at their friends. Just as they were leaving the Oasis, something jumped in Suya's mind.

"CRAP!"

"What?" Viper asked in curiosity.

"I forgot that I wanted to use that technique of gender-swapping that Karasu gave me on a scroll to tease the boys around!"

* * *

 **(Time Only Knows from Prince of Persia)**

 ** _Time, only by the time_**

 ** _Never will we know if our love is true_**

 ** _At night i sleep and dream of you_**

 ** _Only to awake in my empty room_**

 _Suya, Viper and Tanchi are calmly walking through the desert during day time, night time, during a sandstorm, and under the rain._

 ** _You give me power_**

 ** _You give me reason_**

 ** _So, will you love me?_**

 ** _Time only knows, time only knows_**

 _Aicha is cooking in her kitchen, Aton explring a temple, Sewu flying across the sky, and Kitsu practicing his Kenjutsu._

 ** _You give me power_**

 ** _You give me reason_**

 ** _So, will you love me?_**

 ** _Time only knows, time only knows_**

 _We see sequences of all of Suya's trainings from the start to finish._

 ** _Time, and only by the time_**

 ** _Never will we know if our love is true_**

 ** _At night i sleep and dream of you_**

 ** _Only to awake in my empty room_**

 _Aicha is dancing in her restaurant, followed by Viper, and then Suya._

 ** _You give me power_**

 ** _You give me reason_**

 ** _So, will you love me?_**

 ** _Time only knows, time only knows._**

 _The Pharaon charging at the Siwa Oasis and they destroy everything until all the heroes arrive and knock them down one-by-one. This ends with Suya using her First Gear powers and ultimately defeating the Pharaon._

 ** _You give me power_**

 ** _You give me reason_**

 ** _So, will you love me?_**

 ** _Time only knows, time only knows._**

 _Everybody cheers for Suya who smiles and then looks up at the sky._

* * *

 **Well, that's it, guys. I sure hope you enjoyed this story. I'll try to finish Alena's one next.**


End file.
